


Intolerable cruelty

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Police Brutality, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: A bunch of small ficlets to fill the whumptober 2019 prompts. Most likely centered on Danny.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a small spoiler for the cliffhanger at the end of season 9.

They made it back to Steve’s place close to dawn of the next day. Jerry was out of surgery and they had gotten the assurance from the doctors that he would make a full recovery. The visitor hours started at 9 am, so they decided to head home, get a couple of hours of sleep and come back later.

Steve drove them to his home, and Danny didn’t really have the energy to object, so he followed him into the house, moving to the kitchen while Steve went upstairs, probably to change or take a shower.

Danny had no intention to sleep. He started the coffee machine and moved to the fridge, thinking about making some eggs, or maybe some pancakes, but suddenly the thought of food turned hs stomach a bit.

He picked up two cups but he fumbled with one of them and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Danny cursed under his breath, crouching to pick up the broken pieces. He didn’t understand why his hands were shaking, so he took a deep breath and did his best to control the trembling.

He picked up the mess he’d made and finally poured both cups of coffee when Steve came back to the kitchen. “Hey, everything ok?”

Danny huffed, handing Steve his coffee. “Just peachy. One of your cups was broken, so I threw it away.”

Steve lifted his eyebrows, taking the coffee from Danny’s still trembling hand. “It was broken? Well, thank you for being so thorough in checking my kitchen ware,” he said as he took a sip. He was expecting some sort of comeback from Danny, but it never came.

“Hey, you wanna talk about it?” He asked gently, looking in concern as Danny’s hands continued to tremble.

“Do I wanna talk about it? No, I do not want to talk about it! Do you?” Danny said loudly, looking furious.

“Come on, it’s going to be alright. Jerry is fine. It was just a scare,” Steve said gently, trying to defuse the situation.

“Right,” Danny said tightly. “Just a scare. That woman tried to kill you. She shot Jerry, right in front of her little boy. She kept a loaded gun on his backpack, and he saw _everything_, but it’s all good, right?” He said shakily. “Fuck, I should have jumped to cover him, what if the gun had misfired? What if he’d gotten hurt?” He was starting to really panic now, but he was helpless to stop himself.

“No, Danno. Don’t go there. Buddy, hey look at me, look at me,” Steve said in a comforting tone, trying to get Danny’s attention. “Danno, we did nothing wrong. It’s all on her. We had no idea of what she was planning,” he said gently as he pulled Danny close. “You did good, you stopped her. That’s all we could do buddy.”

Danny leaned on Steve, trying to calm himself. He knew there was nothing good about what happened. It would be a long time before he could get the look on that boy’s face out of his head, but at least Jerry would be alright, and they were all safe for now. That should count for something at least, or so Danny hoped. 


	2. Explosion

It had been a quiet week for Five-0. There were no big cases, and the Governor was on vacation, so that meant there was a lot less groveling for Steve to do. It also meant regular hours for the whole team, something they didn’t get too often these days.

Danny had an evening with the kids, so he was glad to have the extra time to make a proper dinner. He’d taken the time to make Lasagna from scratch, and was just finishing a salad while he waited for Grace and Will to finish with their homework.

“Grace, when you two are done can you help me set the table?” He called from the kitchen.

“Sure Danno, but Will’s not staying for dinner!” Grace called back.

Will poked his head into the kitchen. “I’m sorry Mr. Williams, but Ma invited some friends for dinner and asked me to be there to give her a hand. You know I wouldn’t turn down your lasagna otherwise,” he said with a wide eyed look on his face.

Danny nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry about it, kid. You can stay for dinner some other time.”

Danny thought he heard Will say goodbye and the sound of the door closing, so he called out to Grace. “Monkey, can you get your brother and set the table please?” His phone started ringing, so he didn’t really hear Grace’s answer. He saw Steve’s name on the screen and answered with a smile, already planning to invite him over.

“Hey Babe-”

Whatever he was about to say was rudely interrupted by Steve’s urgent voice. “Danny, listen to me. You have to get the children and get out of the house right now! You hear me? There’s a bomb, you need to get out of there right now!”

Danny dropped the phone and rushed out of the kitchen, picking up Charlie and dragging Grace out of the door. “Come on! We gotta get out of the house now! Come on!” He yelled, not really getting why Grace was resisting so much, but finally picking her up and carrying her outside.

They made it to the driveway when a huge explosion propelled them to the floor. Danny did his best to cover Grace and Charlie, and only belatedly realized that Grace was fighting him to get up. “Will! Dad, Will was in the bathroom! Will!” She cried, desperately.

Danny had a second to realize that he probably had gotten Lou’s kid killed before he shook himself. He took Grace by the shoulders, trying to get her to focus. “Grace. I need you to take care of Charlie, ok? I’ll get Will. I just need you to look after Charlie,” he said, leaning to give them a kiss and rushing into the burning wreckage.

He tried to stay low, to avoid the worst of the smoke, but found himself coughing up a lung pretty much as soon as he went in. he tried to move towards the bathroom, but the way was blocked by a beam and what seemed to be the kitchen wall. He started calling Will’s name, but got no response.

As he tried to move around the wreckage of the kitchen he noticed some movement where the Lanai doors used to be. Out there on the patio he could see Will, desperately trying to get his attention. He looked mostly unharmed and was yelling at Danny to get out of the house.

Danny had a couple of seconds of profound relief before the sound of something splintering overhead made him look up. Something was falling towards him, but all he felt was a sharp pain on his head and nothing much after that.

* * *

He woke up on a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over his face. He tried to lift his hand to get the mask off, but a big hand stopped him. “No, my man. None of that,” Lou’s voice said gently.

Danny finally opened his eyes, finding Grace and Charlie sleeping on a sofa bed on the corner of the room and Steve and Lou sitting by the side of his bed. At the sight of Lou Danny remembered Will, that he had been inside the house, and that he’d left him there.

He tried to sit up, tearing at his mask and looking around the room in fear. “Will! I left him there!” he gasped, feeling as if his throat was on fire.”

Lou stood up quickly from his chair, pushing Danny back down and trying to settle him down. “Easy. My boy is ok. He got out when he heard you yelling. He’s just fine,” he comforted. “I sent him home. Renee is with him.”

Danny shook his head, not convinced. “I left him there,” he cried.

“You thought he’d gone home, and you went into a burning building looking for him when you thought he was there. You did not leave him, you idiot.” Lou said gently.

“He really ok?” Danny asked shakily.

Lou nodded. “You’re the only idiot who got stuck in a burning building, and lucky for you, this other idiot was on the way to get you out,” he said, pointing at the idiot on the other chair.

Danny turned to look at Steve. “You did?”

Steve shrugged. “Well, I thought about letting you get a bit of a tan, but I figured you could do that in the sun, like a normal person, right?”

Danny’s chuckle turned into a cough, but he eventually nodded. “Sure, especially now that my roof will let lots of sunlight in,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, about that,” Steve started. “You guys are staying with me.”

“You don’t have enough room,” Danny contradicted.

“I do. And even if I didn’t, I’d find a way to make it,” Steve said. “Don’t worry about it, Danno. I’ve got everything under control.”

Danny sighed, feeling his eyelids dropping. “Of course you do.” There were a ton of things he should be worrying about, but it would be nice to let someone else worry, at least for one night.

With that thought in mind Danny drifted off, glad that his family was safe and that his Ohana would take care of them


	3. Delirium

“Danny, wake up!” The young voice repeated for what felt like the 100th time.

Danny opened his eyes to the same view that greeted him the last time he was awake. A beautiful beach with white sand and far too much sun. He groaned in annoyance. Damn he was thirsty.

“I told you to look for a stream or some coconuts!” The young voice argued, but Danny refused to look in the direction of the boy.

“Sure, ignore me. Like that’s going to fix anything,” the boy grumbled.

Danny tried to sit up, wincing as his injured leg moved. It looked more swollen than before, but at least it wasn’t bleeding anymore. He finally turned to look at the boy, figuring that if he hadn’t left by now, then he would have to put up with him until he got out of this damn island or he died, which seemed to be the most likely scenario at the moment.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m sure your friends are looking for you! They’ll be here any minute now, you just wait!”

Danny snorted. “Right. Well, excuse me if indecide not to hold my breath for that one.” He griped.

He wasn’t just being dramatic for the sake of it. When you get yourself sort of kidnapped by the criminal of the week, and in order to escape you throw yourself off a moving boat, get kind of shot in the process and spend the next hours swimming or flopping uselessly in the sea until you find a completely deserted island, the chances of rescue are pretty slim. Maybe if Steve was in town Danny would have a better chance, but he was off somewhere doing SEAL stuff, so there wouldn’t be any Super SEALs rushing to the rescue.

Danny turned his attention back to the boy. Billy Selway, his friend who had drowned almost 30 years ago, had appeared while he was trying to keep himself afloat, after he’d been a good couple of hours in the ocean. At first Danny thought that he’d appeared as some sort of grim reaper, to take him to the other side, but Billy had stuck around, providing annoying encouragement and distracting Danny from the fact that he would probably die in the middle of the ocean.

The small island was a true relief, up until the point where there was practically no shelter from the sun and lots and lots of water, but not a drop of something Danny could actually drink.

Danny had passed out and woken back up a good couple of times already, and other than the sun setting and coming back up, there had been no change in his situation.

The day was starting to get warmer, and the pounding of Danny’s head had switched to an annoying thrum, kinda like the sound of a chopper. His eyes were not really focusing on anything anymore, so the shadowy figures moving towards him were nothing to worry about.

He did get startled when one of the figures got close enough to cover the sun. “Danno! I knew we’d find you, buddy!”

Danny tried to focus his sight on the figure with Steve´s voice, but his eyes were still acting weird, so he turned to glare at Billy instead. “You just had to bring him, didn’t you? Couldn’t let a man die in peace?”

Steve turned to look behind him with a frown, and then turned back to Danny. “Hey buddy. Nobody is dying today, ok? We’re going home and getting you to a hospital. You’ll be good as new in no time, sounds good?”

Danny shook his head. “Nah. I’m fine right here with Billy. I don’t need you to jump in and make me think I’m safe and everything is fine and dandy only to throw me back here as if nothing had happened.”

Steve frowned, confused. “Billy? Billy Selway? Is he here, Danno? Just because he’s telling you to follow the light or something like that, doesn’t mean that you have to listen to him!”

Danny rolled his eyes, letting the Steve hallucination manhandle him into a seating position against Steve's chest. “He doesn’t want me to follow him, he wants me to do as you say, for some stupid reason,” Danny grumbled, enjoying for a moment the feeling of something cold on his face.

Steve seemed surprised, but recovered quickly. “Alright Danno. Then Billy can come with you if you want, but we gotta move now, ok?” He said just before Danny’s whole world started moving dizzily. Once it stopped Danny couldn’t see Billy anywhere.

“I think Billy’s gone again,” he said softly. “Steve? If you see him, can you tell him I’m sorry? It was nice to see him again, I didn’t know how much I’d missed him. I wish he could stay.”

“Don’t worry Danno. I’m pretty sure he’s been watching your back all this time. He probably already knows. Now let’s get you home, ok?” Steve said kindly.

The thought of home was way too good to pass on, so Danny closed his eyes, hoping the imaginary Steve would really take him home.


	4. Human Shield

Danny hated jungles. Some may say that he hated lots of things, but for Danny, one of the most unpleasant parts of the job was to have to traipse around a jungle, looking for morons who decided to hide in the jungle to evade them.

Over the years Danny had gotten a bit better at tracking, so he felt less useless than he did before, trailing after Steve and jumping at every strange noise, bus still, the mud, the bugs, the humidity and a whole lot of jungle made Danny wish he had stayed at HQ, manning the computer.

They were after a drug dealer who had killed a couple of cops. They had found a cabin where the drug dealer and a couple of goons were hiding, but they saw them coming and ran off to the jungle.

The team separated to track the suspects, but they kept communication through their earpieces.

Danny found a trail left by one of the guys,so he followed it quietly. “Hey Steve. I think I found one of them,” he said quietly.

“Alright Danny, do not engage until I’m there. What’s your location?”

Steve expected some annoyed response with very little information about Danny’s location, but what he got was only silence.

“Danny, you copy?”

He tried four more times, moving quickly to the last location where he’d seen Danny, but got no response.

Steve stopped at the sounds of a scuffle south west from his position and found Danny when he reached a clearing.

Unfortunately, he also found Luis Ortega, the drug dealer they were after, and he was holding Danny in front of him, a gun to his head. “Do not move or I shoot him,” he threatened.

“Just shoot him, Steve,” Danny said in annoyance. He was struggling in Ortega’s hold, but Steve could see by the blood on Danny’s face and the awkward way in which he was standing that Ortega had gotten quite a few lucky hits.

Steve aimed at Ortega’s head, but he didn’t have a clear shot. “I’m trying Danno, but you’re kind of in the way,” he said. “Hey, you ever watched that movie Speed, the one with Keanu?”

Danny frowned in confusion, but soon enough remembered what Steve was talking about. “Oh, hell no!” he yelled. “I know you’re a crazy son of a bitch, but I firmly object to the idea of you shooting me to get me out of the way!”

Ortega tensed, pulling Danny closer. “Hey! Don’t think I won’t shoot him! Don’t try anything funny!”

Danny continued to argue. “You see? You’re only going to get me killed with your insane ideas! You’re going to deprive my children of a normal life with their father!” He had started to move his arms around a bit, which forced Ortega to lean away from him.

Danny was going to keep ranting, but was interrupted by Steve. “DANNY, DOWN!”

Danny ducked and heard three quick shots, feeling them whizzing over his head. Next he heard the sound of a body falling behind him.

He straightened with a groan, turning to look at Ortega’s dead body. “And that’s what you get for annoying a Super SEAL.”

Steve came closer, looking concerned. “You OK Danno?”

Danny nodded, wincing when he moved the wrong way. “You didn’t shoot me, or got me shot, so I’m good babe.”

“Wanna get out of this jungle?” Steve asked, moving closer in case Danny needed it.

“Yes, please. Did I ever tell you that I hate jungles?”

“It’s the first time I hear about it!”


	5. At Gunpoint

Grace had told him once that eating greasy food was bad for him, but Danny didn’t think she meant anything this.

He had stopped for a burger and fries at a place that was on the way home, but since the drive through was closed, he had to park and go inside.

Inside he found two teenagers with guns, robbing the place.

Danny had been distracted, exhausted about a 30 hour workday, so he hadn’t noticed anything until he had a gun in his face.

“Come on, just take whatever you need and go. Nobody is going to stop you,” he said calmly, raising his hands to show he wasn’t going to intervene.

The owner of the burget joint looked from where he was hiding and recognized him. “Detective Williams!” He said in relief, which made the two boys start screaming.

“He’s a cop!”

“Shit, Z, we gotta get out of here!”

“No, we’re not leaving without the money!”

Danny was about to intervene when a loud sound startled him. He suddenly found himself on his back, looking at the lights overhead.

He had enough time to think ‘Fuck, they shot me’ before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on continuing this, so just assume that a minute later Steve arrives, arrests everyone, takes Danny to the hospital, and once he's recovered, he cuddles him at his place and doesn't allow him to do any shopping by himself. Ever.


	6. Dragged Away

The house looked pretty normal. if it wasn’t for the fact that they were tracking an arsonist, the place would look just like any vacationing property in Hawaii.

They had checked the first floor without any problems, so when they moved to the second floor, Steve and Danny separated, each checking a different room.

Danny was done with his room, so he moved to the side Steve was checking. “Steve? I didn’t find anything, I don’t think the intel was right,” he said as he entered the room. Steve was far too still, and he waved at Danny to get his attention. “Don’t move any closer, Danny, I stepped on some sort of trigger.” He said far too calmly.

After getting the bomb squad and half of Five-0 to come, they were all waiting for the verdict. Steve looked more pissed off than actually scared, so Danny was not getting too worried yet.

It took the bomb squad about 20 minutes to check the device, and by the look on their faces, they didn’t have any good news. Lou had joined them on the second floor, so now they were all waiting for the plan of action.

As it turned out, there was no disabling the device, a bomb that had a pressure trigger and that would explode as soon as Steve lifted his foot. There were also heat and cold sensors, so there was no way to delay the explosion, and any changes on the weight distribution would also make the bomb explode, so there was not much they could do for Steve.

Upon hearing the news, Steve got his stony SEAL face on, and started ordering people out of the room.

The bomb squad left him with some body armor that wouldn’t do much if the bomb really exploded, and the last ones to leave the room were Danny and Lou.

“I’m not leaving,” argued Danny.

“You have to, Danny. I need you to be safe, and you have Charlie and Grace to look after,” Steve said kindly.

Danny shook his head. “No, you’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you to get yourself blown up. I’m not doing it!”

Steve turned to Lou. “Lou, I’m going to need your help with this,”

“I don’t like the idea any more than Danny does. Maybe we could call someone at Hickam?”

Steve shook his head. “There’s no time, Lou. You know it has to be done.”

“I love you, man. I really hope you find some way out of this,” Lou said sadly, wiping tears from his face.

Danny was for once glad that Lou was leaving, it would give him time to try to convince Steve to find some way to get out of this mess. He was about to move closer to Steve when he felt Lou’s large arms wrapping around his torso. “I’m sorry Danny, but we gotta go,” he said in a choked up voice as he lifted Danny and dragged him out of the room.

Danny started struggling as soon as he realized what was happening, but Lou’s hold was far too strong to get loose. “NO! LET ME GO! WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM IN THERE! GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” They barely heard Steve's "I love you Danno" as they left the room.

Once they were out of the house, it took three people to hold Danny and keep him from bolting back into the house, but it wasn’t more than a couple of minutes later that a huge explosion rocked them off their feet.

Danny stared in shock, stumbling back to his feet to go back inside the now burning building.

Lou stood in front of him, pulling him close, both to stop him from moving back to the house and in comfort. “There’s nothing in there anymore, Danny.”

Danny buried his face on Lou’s chest and held on, his whole body shaking with sobs.

A cough nearby and a familiar voice made them look in surprise. “Hey guys, you mind giving me a hand over here?”

This time no one stopped Danny from rushing at Steve and pulling him into a hug. “You crazy son of a bitch, don’t ever do that to me again!” he said with an hysterical edge to his voice.

“Sorry Danno, I didn’t want to have to throw you out of a window,” Steve said with a cough, leaning to kiss Danny over the head.

Danny would have argued more, but for now he just held on. Thankful that the crazy son of a bitch was alive still.


	7. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about what happened to Danny in the Colombian prison back in season 5.

The dream didn’t come too often these days. He had managed to leave what had happened in the Colombian prison behind him, but from time to time the dream came back.

_The guards beat him up on the floor after trying to call Grace. They were too many, so he could barely cover his head from the worst of it. He felt more than one bone snapping, but wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of crying out. After some time his head took enough hits, so he slumped unconscious on the floor._

_He woke up sprawled on the floor, but his surroundings seemed darker that before. He lifted his head to look around and found himself in a tiny dark room. There were no windows, only one metal door and a single light bulb on the ceiling, which winked on and off from time to time. _

_Danny moved slowly, trying to get closer to the door. He banged on it once he was close enough. “Get me out of here! Get me out!” He pleaded._

_The walls were too close and the light bulb finally stopped working, so he was stuck in the dark, only hearing the laughter of the guards outside the door._

_They left him there for two or three days, there was no way to tell. Danny couldn’t really move, and the guards were not really worried about him dying._

_He was trapped in there, and he would never get out._

Danny woke up with a shout, kicking at everything and everyone who stopped him from getting away. He didn’t hear the curses coming from the other side of the bed. His mind only focused on getting away, getting out.

He made it to the Lanai before Steve caught up with him, but Danny struggled against his hold. “Get off me! Let me go!”

It took him some time to make out what Steve was saying. “You’re home, Danno. You’re safe, I promise.”

“No,” Danny said, still struggling. “It’s dark, I can’t… I can’t breathe!”

He could feel Steve breathing against him, and he started to try to match his rhythm. “It’s still dark outside Danny, but I promise you’re home. It was only a bad dream.”

Danny held on to Steve, trying to convince himself that he was safe. “I thought I was going to die there,” He whimpered.

“You didn’t, Danno. We brought you back home. That was years ago, and they’ll never get anywhere near you again. I’ll make sure of it.” Steve reassured him.

There were lots of things Danny could say to refute Steve’s promise, but right then Danny decided to accept the comfort. Back in that Colombian prison, Danny had felt completely alone, but now he had his family, his Ohana, and most of all, he had Steve at his side. He wouldn’t be alone ever again.


	8. Stab Wound

It hadn’t really been planned, but as things turned out, Danny got the rare opportunity to go home before 4 on a week day and spend the whole afternoon with Charlie.

Charlie had planned weeks ago to invite Timmy Kekoa over after school. They would play at the Lanai, watch movies and build the Lego set Danny had given Charlie for his birthday. What they had not planned for was the sitter to catch the flu, which meant that either Charlie’s playdate got cancelled or Danny left the office early to look after both boys.

It was a slow week at work, so Danny decided to leave the office early. He wasn’t really counting on Steve to tag along, although he should have figured he would. For some reason Steve needed to butt into every single thing on Danny’s life.

The kids had started playing with some wooden swords Rachel got for Charlie and Steve was with them in the backyard while Danny fixed some snacks.

Danny’s pleasant afternoon was roughly interrupted by Charlie’s desperate scream. “Danno! Danno, come quickly! I stabbed Uncle Steve in the face!”

Danny dropped everything he was holding and rushed to the backyard, where Timmy was standing, frozen in fear, Charlie was crying, holding a broken wooden sword with a jagged edge and Steve was on his knees, covering his left eye with his hand.

Danny rushed to Steve’s side. “What happened? Let me see, babe,” he said gently.

“Charlie’s sword broke. He wanted to keep playing. I was more worried about Tim, so I startled him and he poked me in the eye. I don’t think he hit the eye, just the eyebrow,” Steve said, as he moved his hand to reveal his cut eyebrow, but also his unharmed eye.

“Alright, everyone calm down. We don’t have to start calling Uncle Steve One Eyed Stevie just yet. This time it’s really just a scratch, so we’re good, ok?” Danny said in relief, pulling the still crying Charlie into his arms. “It’s alright. It was just an accident,” he comforted the little boy.

Once the boys had settled down, Danny tried to convince Steve to get his eye checked at the hospital, but of course he refused, so Danny patched him up as sloppily as he could, using the largest pieces of gauze he could find.

One thing led to another, and they ended up pretending that Steve was a mummy, out to eat their brains (there was no time or disposition to explain the differences between mummies and zombies). But in the end, it was a mostly perfect afternoon, except for a little stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in part Narkito’s idea, only slightly modified to add some drama and a bit of personal experience with sharp objects in the vicinity of one’s eye.


	9. Shackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more violent than my usual, just in case.

Five-0’s latest case was a serial killer who kidnapped and tortured their victims. They had not been able to get any leads on the killer, but the victims were all from the mainland, men and women who had moved to Hawaii recently and wanted to start a life there.

Since there were not many things in common with the victims, everyone had spread out to investigate the different crime scenes, hoping to find any leads that connected the victims to the killer.

Danny was leaving the office building where one of the victims worked when a homeless guy approached him. “Brudda, d’you have some change to spare?”

Danny checked his pockets, but knew that he’d given Charlie his last 5 dollars to buy some book at school and he had forgotten to stop by the ATM to get some cash. “Sorry man, I’m outta cash.” He said with a shrug.

He started moving towards the Camaro and didn’t notice the guy trailing behind him until he felt something hard connecting with his head. He stumbled to his knees and felt strong arms grabbing him from behind. “You cheap sonuvabitch. You’re all alike. Only thinking ‘bout themselves.”

Danny slumped, only half conscious. He couldn’t do anything to stop the man from dragging him to a dark building nearby.

His hands were shackled in front of him, and before he knew it the guy had him hanging from a beam in the ceiling.

Danny finally opened his eyes to see the homeless guy taking out a large knife from between his clothes and moving menacingly towards him. “I’m going to gut you like a fish, you selfish bastard.”

Danny wasn’t really thinking, he just acted on instinct. As soon as the guy was close enough, Danny took hold of the chains from which he was hanging and pulled himself higher, managing to kick the guy in the face and use the distraction to wrap his legs around the guy’s neck.

He felt the knife scratching up his leg and side, but didn’t really feel any pain, only focused on holding on and squeezing as hard as he could.

He waited until the fight left the guy’s body and he slumped, and then waited even longer, not wanting to take any risks. When he couldn’t hold the weight any longer he let the guy’s body go, breathing in relief when he slumped to the floor and didn’t move anymore.

Danny didn’t have the energy to pull himself higher again, and his feet barely even touched the floor, so he let himself hang, not really able to process what had happened yet.

It must have been less than an hour later that Danny heard noises outside. He tried to pull himself higher again, but his hands felt swollen and clumsy, and he could do nothing more than hang, helpless.

He whimpered in fear when a door banged open and a bright light hit his face. “I got him! Danny, I got him, he’s alive!” Said a very familiar voice.

Steve rushed to his side, pulling him close. “Danno! You’re alright. Let me get you down, ok? Just give me a second,” he said gently.

Someone else – it may have been Junior, but Danny was not sure- lifted him higher, and Steve unhooked the chains from the beam, letting his arms down. The movement hurt, and when Danny tried to pull his hands away, he noticed the shackles still around his wrist, which made him try to get away again.

“No Danno. We’re good. We need some bolt cutters, but we’ll get these off in no time. I promise. You’re doing great babe,” Steve consoled.

Danny wanted out, he wanted to be free of the damn chains. He was terrified and in pain, and he wanted out.

He must have said something, because Steve, with the help of Junior carried him outside, where Lou was waiting with the bolt cutters.

Even after the chains were cut, Danny felt trapped. He curled against Steve, hiding his face on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve held him close, whispering gently. “You did great Danno. You’re safe. He won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

Danny held on, finally starting to feel safer. He was not alone anymore. He had Steve and his Ohana, he could let them take over for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Danny's moves feel too OOC, then just imagine that Steve has been training with him and the rest of the team for years to prepare them for situations like these, or that Danny has some sort of martial arts training that nobody knew about. :D


	10. Unconscious

Steve had not shown up for work. It was a big day, because that evening they were supposed to assist HPD in the transfer of an important witness for the trial of the leaders of a drug cartel, so they had agreed to meet early in the morning to go over the plan with the HPD officers that would be with them, so Steve not showing up was a big cause for concern.

Junior had recently moved out of Steve’s place, so he had no idea what had happened, and calling Steve’s phone didn’t bring any results, so while Lou led the meeting with HPD, Danny drove to Steve’s place to investigate.

Steve’s house didn’t look broken into. His truck was parked in the driveway and the Marquis in the Garage.

Danny went in, checking every room downstairs without finding any trace of Steve coming downstairs in the morning.

He finally went upstairs and found Steve, sleeping on his bed, looking completely peaceful.

Danny came closer to the bed, knowing that startling a sleeping SEAL was a terrible idea. At the same time, he couldn’t stop worrying about Steve not hearing him coming from a mile away.

He moved to Steve’s side, whispering softly. “Hey babe. Time to get up. We have some work to do.”

Steve didn’t react in any way, so Danny moved to squeeze his shoulder. “Steve? You gotta wake up, man.”

Steve still didn’t react. He didn’t even twitch when Danny shook him a bit harder, and by then Danny was taking his phone out and calling an ambulance.

The minutes before the ambulance came were endless for Danny. He checked that Steve had a pulse and was breathing, and he tried unsuccessfully to wake him over and over again, but other than that, there was nothing he could do.

The ambulance got there less than 10 minutes later, efficiently checking Steve’s vitals and transferring him to a gurney.

Lou arrived as they were moving him inside of the ambulance. “What happened?” He asked Danny.

“I have no idea,” Danny replied, suddenly having to blink to clear his eyesight. “He was unconscious. He wouldn’t wake up,” he mumbled, reaching for Lou’s arm when he felt his balance was off.

Lou said something Danny didn’t understand, and suddenly there was a paramedic shining a light in his eyes. “Ok, get a decontamination team, and we’ll need two more buses,” the paramedic said as they led Danny to sit inside the ambulance with an oxygen mask on his face.

There was more people moving around, and Steve was being looked after inside the ambulance, but for some reason they were not moving. Lou appeared again to say something that went right over Danny’s head. It juggled something in Danny’s head, so he called Lou back. “You’ll need backup for tonight, don’t go alone, tell Junes to call someone.”

Lou was waving him off, trying to get him to sit still, but Danny needed Lou to listen. “Get Junes’ buddies for backup. Don’t go alone!” He said, as the paramedics moved back closer and finally got the ambulance moving.

* * *

Danny was carted from an exam room to another, stuck with an oxygen mask over his face and feeling increasingly confused. Meanwhile, nobody would tell him what was wrong with Steve and he currently had the attention span of a fly, so he couldn’t even muster enough indignation to get someone to tell him something.

They finally moved him to a room where a male nurse was trying to get him to rest.

Danny would not do such a thing until he knew that Steve was alright. As it turned out, he was far too busy arguing to notice the other bed in the room, where Steve was resting peacefully.

“He was dosed with a narcotic gas. So were you, but it’s wearing off and you’ll be alright, the both of you,” the nurse said, sounding like he was repeating himself, for like the hundredth time.

Danny took a good look at the other bed. Steve was sleeping, but he looked peaceful. He had an oxygen mask as well, and an IV line. “He really ok?” He asked, barely keeping his own eyes open.

“He’s doing fine, detective. You need to rest yourself,” he said gently. Adjusting something on Danny’s own IV.

Danny stopped fighting it and finally went to sleep.

* * *

They both woke up to a room filled with people. Lou, Tani, Junior and Adam were there waiting for them to wake up, and a good couple of SEALs tagged along.

The attack on Steve’s house (a Fentanyl canister attached to the AC vents) had been a distraction for the witness transfer of that day, but as Danny suggested, they didn’t run the op short of two people, they asked a few friends of Junior and Steve to provide backup, so when the transport was attacked, they ran into much more than a bunch of unprepared cops.

The op went as planned, and they even managed to capture a couple of guys that added to the charges of the guys they already had, so all in all was a good day after all.

Steve was congratulating everyone on a job well done, but Danny was worryingly silent. “Hey Danno, you feeling ok?”

Danny turned to glare at Steve. “No, I don’t. I don’t get it. You slept through the whole thing, and still somehow everything turned out ok. When I sleep late, all hell breaks loose!”

Steve smiled at him, still looking a bit dopey around the edges. “That’s only ‘cause you wake up before things sort themselves out!”

Danny would have rolled his eyes, but he had a headache, so he just turned away. He’d take Steve’s advice, and he’d sleep until all his problems had been solved by someone else.


	11. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very broad use of the prompt. There are some spoilery warnings at the end notes in case you want to check them out.

Danny had been acting strange all week. He came in every morning carrying a bag and left every night with the same bag. He’d been too busy for beers and didn’t stop by Steve’s place over the weekend, so by Monday, Steve was ready to stage an intervention.

Work didn’t give him the chance to do it, but a long stakeout, sitting in the Camaro outside a suspect’s place was the perfect opportunity for an interrogation.

“So…”

“So?”

“You’ve been preoccupied lately.”

“I have? I don’t think so.”

“Well, you haven’t had time for beers after work…”

“I have the kids, Steven. Rachel went to visit The Devil, so I have to be home early to take care of my children.”

“They have a sitter though. And you’ve left Grace in charge more than once.”

“She has a boyfriend now. I won’t be leaving her alone until that changes.”

“…”

“What?!”

“You’re hiding something.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You are! You’re not denying it!”

“Why would I hide something from you, huh?”

“Exactly my point, so why don’t you tell me what you’re hiding so we can move on?”

“…”

“Come on, Danno.”

Danny sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of this one, so he reached for the bag he had left on the back seat and passed it to Steve. “They are doing a thing at Charlie’s school. They need three 6x6 inch squares with different stitching from every kid. Apparently they’re putting together a blanket or something,” he said quietly, not really looking how Steve reacted.

Steve opened the bag and found two knitting needles and a ball of yarn attached with a somewhat straight rectangle that apparently Danny had knitted. “You did this?” He asked in surprise.

“Well, yeah, who else were you expecting, the knitting fairy?” Danny replied a bit defensively.

“No, I mean. It looks good, buddy. Knitting is hard!” Steve praised. "I guess I just assumed that you would ask your mother to do it, or someone else."

Danny seemed to deflate at Steve’s words."Ma doesn't knit, and even if she did, it would be stupid to ask her to do the things and ship them across the country," he said with a shrug. He looked happy at Steve's compliment.“That tiny piece has taken me like a week. I keep messing up, skipping a stitch or getting everything tangled, so I’ve had to start over like ten times,” he said, sounding exhausted. “You really think it looks good?”

“Yes Danno, It’s the perfect size for what they are asking, and it looks mostly straight!”

Danny sighed in relief. “Thank you. I really appreciate it,” he said, leaving the bag at his feet. “Do you mind if I do a couple of rows? I have to be done by Friday, and this is the first one I haven’t ruined.”

“Not at all, go ahead! Nothing’s really going on anyway.”

Danny knitted for about half an hour, until they started to see some movement coming from the suspect’s apartment. They saw the guy walking out and getting into his car, so they started to follow at a distance that wouldn’t give them away.

The suspect crossed a corner, and Steve even stopped at the stop sign to follow. He only noticed the truck rushing towards them when it was a few feet away, so he stepped on the gas in the hopes that the truck wouldn’t hit them directly. “Danny, hang on!”

It worked, kind of. The truck clipped the back of the Camaro, making it spin on its axe and end up looking in the opposite direction. The airbags had deployed, so both Steve and Danny were a bit stunned.

Suddenly there were people opening the passenger’s door and yanking Danny out of the car. Steve leaned to the side, trying to hold on to Danny, but only found the bag with the knitting needles.

Then there were hands pulling him out of the car and pressing a gun against his face. “Alright, you better stop resisting, or we’ll shoot you and your partner,” an unfamiliar voice growled from behind.

Steve acted on instinct, swiftly lifting his arm to stab the guy behind him with the knitting needle. He heard a scream and a gurgle and he was suddenly free to move.

He checked Danny’s position and threw the bloody needle towards the guy holding his partner. “DANNY, DUCK!” The guy dropped to the ground with the knitting needle sticking from his throat.

All was quiet for a minute and then, “Seriously? It took me five days to knit that tiny piece, and you had to go and ruin it in a second?!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Danno, it was the only thing I had handy! Besides, I didn’t ruin anything, the needle with your thingy is still in the car!”

Danny moved to check the bag with the still intact piece and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked in disgust at the two dead guys. “I’m not touching that thing again.”

Steve chuckled. “Don’t worry Danno, I’ll get you a new set,” he said kindly. “We can also ask for some help if you want. I know that Nalani Lukela loves to knit, and Mamo’s wife goes to a knitting club or something like that, I’m sure they would love to help!”

Danny shook his head. “Nah, they said that the families were supposed to knit them,” he said, not sounding too convinced.

“And they will! You can totally finish that one, but if you try to finish all three it’ll take you a couple of months! Why don’t you let your Ohana help you with the other two?” Steve said with a smile.

“You really think they won’t mind?” Danny asked, not wanting to hope.

“They’ll be happy to help,” Steve said with a smile, taking out his phone, first to call HPD and then to call Mamo.

“Alright, but on two conditions: First, you are going to deal with all the paperwork from this whole mess, and second, you’re getting more than one pair of needles, because knowing you, this is not going to be the only time you’re going to use them for violence and mayhem.”

“Whatever you say, Danno.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for unrealisting and violent use of knitting equipment.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this is a thing they do in Hawaii or anywhere else in the US, but around here in school they used to ask us for those knitted squares to saw them together and make blankets to give to shelters or places like that. (This was lots and lots of years ago, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's not something they do in schools anymore)


	12. Don't move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind, and this one turned out longer than expected, so I'll try to catch up in the following days.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Five-0 was tracking a fugitive that was hiding in Pupukea Forest reserve, to Danny’s annoyance. They had found a small cabin where he had been hiding for the last few days, waiting for things to quiet down. One of his partners who was supposed to supply him with food and clothes spilled the beans, so Five-0 geared up and headed to the forest.

Steve and Junior were supposed to take point, since they were much better at moving silently in the forest. Unfortunately, while the cabin looked recently inhabited, Jay Pukele was nowhere to be found.

The rest of Five – 0 joined the search, not caring too much about stealth at that point. They had spread around the forest, staying in touch through their ear pieces.

Danny and Steve had finished checking the cabin, hoping to find any clues about where Pukele had gone, and once they were done there, they had started to move north.

Danny had been grumbling about being stuck in a jungle again when he heard a noise nearby. “Hey Steve, I think I heard something moving nearby, and it’s not a boar,” he said quietly.

“Copy, do not engage unless you have no choice, Danny,” replied Steve.

Danny moved as quietly as he could, but luck was not on his side. Pukele appeared around a tree and when he saw Danny he ran. “Damn it, he bolted! He’s heading north, I think,” he groused as he started giving chase.

“Right behind you,” Steve said through his earpiece.

The chase was surprisingly short. North of their location there was a cliff and a 100 foot drop. Pukele turned to run alongside the cliff’s edge and Danny followed.

Suddenly Pukule turned to look at how close Danny was following, but when he looked forward, the floor under his feet crumbled, and with a scream he fell.

Danny was too far to do anything, but still he moved closer to where Pukule fell, or at least tried to. “Danny! Stay still, don’t move another step!” he heard Steve’s breathless voice behind him.

He turned to look at his partner in confusion, but then felt the floor shifting under his feet. “Steve?” he asked in fear.

Steve was keeping a calm exterior, but Danny could tell he was worried. "Hey, look at me. Just stay still. There's nothing to worry about, ok?

Danny was trying, but the floor under his feet kept shifting. "Steve," he pleaded, desperately fighting his instinct to run.

Steve had started moving. He was tying something to a nearby tree and around his waist. A rope, Danny noticed belatedly. “No worries Danno. I’m just securing this just in case, and we’ll get out of here in a second, ok? I just need you to stay very still,” he said in a far too calm voice.

He was trying to figure out Steve’s plan to get him out of this mess when he noticed movement on a tree nearby. He made the mistake of looking and saw a huge centipede far too close to him for comfort. “Sonuvabitch!” he muttered, taking a single step away from the monster.

“Danny! No! Don’t move-” Steve warned just before the ground under Danny’s left foot finally gave.

Danny fell with a curse, reaching to catch anything that would stop his fall. He caught an arm, and the sudden stop almost made his shoulder pop out of its socket. “Sonuvabitch!” he cursed for the second time in less than a minute.

“I got you Danno,” said Steve’s voice above his head. “Give me your other hand,” he instructed in that calm voice Danny was starting to hate. He lifted his left arm and got a hold of Steve’s other hand anyway, because he hated dying more than Steve’s fake-calm voice.

Steve’s whole torso was hanging off the new cliff’s edge, so there was not much chance of him pulling Danny to safety. “Steve, I can’t pull myself up,” Danny said uselessly. He couldn’t see any way out of this one, and he was starting to think that Steve would have to drop him if he wanted to get out of this alive.

“Don’t worry about it Danno, Junes and Adam are almost here. Just hang on a little while longer and we’ll be outta here,” Steve said, sounding strained.

Danny tried to look down, but was jostled by Steve’s hands. “Hey, eyes on me, Danno!”

“Alright, you don’t have to be so bossy!” Danny grumbled, desperately trying to keep his hold.

“Well, you don’t really listen when I’m not bossy, do you?” Steve complained.

“Hey! I do listen!” Danny argued.

“Right, like you listened when I told you not to move.”

“Did you see the monster on that tree over there? It could have eaten me! It was a matter of self-preservation!”

“It wouldn’t have eaten you Da- Hey! Hang on buddy, just a little bit longer!”

Danny slipped downwards, trying desperately to secure his hold on Steve’s arm. He finally got a hold of the wrists, stopping his descent. “Steve, I don’t know how much longer-”

“Shut up Danny, they’re coming.”

Danny was going to argue, but suddenly there were more hands pulling at his arms, and next thing he knew he was back on safe ground.

Junior was checking him for injuries. “Are you alright, sir? Does anything hurt?”

Danny nodded, exhausted. “I’m good, just need a minute and I’ll be up,” he said. He suddenly remembered the latest cause of his troubles. “Hey, where’s the thing? Did you see it? Which way did it go?” He asked, trying unsuccessfully to look around.

Junior looked confused. “What thing, Sir? The suspect fell, I’m afraid he didn’t make it.”

Danny shook his head. “No, the monster! It was this big,” he said, separating his hands about two feet apart, “and it had tons of legs and teeth and stuff!”

Steve chuckled next to him. “It was a centipede, Danny. And not even a big one.”

Danny turned to look at Steve, noticing he looked as bad as Danny felt. He breathed a tired sigh, restraining himself from his instinctive reaction to be annoying. “Thank you for saving me, babe. Both from the big drop and sudden stop and from the ‘not even big one’ monster,” he said with a tired smile.

Steve’s face light up. “Any time Danno.”


	13. Adrenaline

It was not every day that they got a perp who warned them that he was ‘highly allergic’ before trying to make a run for it.

Danny and Tani followed him upstairs while Steve and Junior checked the guy’s office, gathering all the information they could about the fraud the guy was pulling.

Danny found him inside the bathroom, tearing through his medicine cabinet. “Hey! That’s enough. I need you to stop doing that and put your hands in the air.”

The guy had gone still, but hadn’t moved from the bathroom, keeping his back to Danny. “I just need my meds. I’m highly allergic!” he insisted.

Tani was beside him by now, so Danny put away his gun and moved to handcuff the guy. “Alright buddy, we’ll make sure that you get checked by a doctor if you start feeling unwell, ok? We’ll let everyone know, just in case, alright?”

The guy whirled around and attacked Danny with something. Danny deflected the first strike, which was heading to his chest, but the guy got him in the gut, poking him with something.

On first impression, other than a slight pinch, the guy hadn’t hurt him, so with a couple of well-placed punches, Danny had him unconscious on the floor. Once Tani had him in cuffs, Danny crouched to check what the guy had used to try to attack him.

He found on the floor two used Epi pens. He wasn’t too worried, since, unlike their suspect, he didn’t suffer from allergies. In any case, they were calling EMS to check on the guy, so he could ask them then.

He went to check on the progress downstairs, and found Jerry and Steve going through the guy’s computer. “Any luck?” He asked, suddenly feeling a bit winded.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, but most of it is protected, so Jerry has a lot of work on his hands,” he said, finally turning to Danny. “What happened?” He asked, looking at Danny’s shirt with a frown.

Danny looked down, noticing the two small bloody spots where the guy had poked him. “Yeah, looks like he got the impression that I’m highly allergic too,” he said with a shrug, suddenly having to blink to clear his vision.

“What?” Steve moved quickly to his side, pulling his shirt to check the puncture wounds. “Danny, did he give you an epi shot?”

Danny let Steve guide him to a chair. “He gave me two,” he muttered, closing his eyes against a sudden headache.

“Ok, so we’re making a stop at the hospital,” Steve said.

Danny groaned, opening his eyes to see Steve making a call. He patted his arm to get his attention. “Already called a bus. The guy hit his head against something,” he said quietly, wincing as the light hurt his eyes.

“Well, they’re checking you first,” Steve said, taking Danny’s arm and leading him towards the door where the EMS were just arriving.

It took a couple of hours for Danny to be released. The adrenaline in his system had finally wore off, leaving him exhausted.

Steve drove him home, tried unsuccessfully to get him to eat something and finally tucked him into bed. Danny wouldn’t stay still until Steve sat at his side, and then he curled against his side, throwing an arm over him to keep him in place.

“What is this, are you suddenly allergic to personal space?” Steve asked.

Danny nodded against Steve’s side. “Need to cuddle or it gets worse.” He felt Steve chuckling at his side, but he didn’t move away, so just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very rushed and turned out kinda weird. I hope you liked it anyway!


	14. Tear Stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, you may need some hankies after this one. 
> 
> This one is set right after Danny donated the bone marrow for Charlie.
> 
> Warnings for grief over a lost one and a very emotional Danny.

Danny had been released from the hospital that morning and Steve had appointed himself as his in house nurse/cook/watchdog. Danny was supposed to rest at home for at least 48 hours, but with Charlie still at the hospital Steve knew that wouldn’t happen unless he stayed with Danny and made sure that he followed the doctor’s orders.

That is how Steve found himself trying to get comfortable on Danny’s couch and failing miserably. Danny had told him to use Gracie’s bed, but on the couch he actually fit, while on Gracie’s bed he had to pick between sleeping folded like a pretzel or have his feet hanging off the bed.

He got up to get himself a glass of water, but was distracted by some noise coming from Danny’s room. He peeked through a crack in the door and saw that the TV was on. Apparently Danny was watching that movie he liked, with the ugly alien.

He knocked quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. “Hey buddy, you should be resting, not crying over ugly alien ba…” he trailed off when he opened the door fully.

Danny was very much awake. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, his face hidden in his hands and sobs shaking his frame.

Steve moved quickly, sitting on the bed at Danny’s side and pulling him close. “Hey, it’ll be ok buddy, he’s going to get better and he'll be out of the hospital in no time,” he said gently.

Danny didn’t seem to be listening, so Steve just held him, waiting it out.

After a couple of minutes, Danny pulled away, using the sheet to wipe his tears. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Steve shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Danny, I understand. It sucks that Charlie had to stay in the hospital, but you heard the doctors, they are hopeful that the transplant will work,” he said kindly.

Danny’s face crumpled. “It’s-it’s not that. Or not only that,” he said, using the sheet to try to dry his tears. “He’s been sick for months. Months! And I wasn’t there. It’s been years, and I have never been there,” he said, heartbroken.

Steve rubbed Danny’s back. “But you were there when you could. You were there when he was born, right?”

Danny shook his head. “Yeah, but what about the rest? He’s almost four years old, and I lost all of it!” Danny moaned. 

“I know Danno. It sucks,” Steve said gently.

“You have no idea, babe,” Danny said, leaning exhausted against Steve’s side.

He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he started sniffing again. “Hey buddy, did you take more than one of the pain pills? Are you feeling alright?” Steve asked, a bit worried.

Danny pulled away, trying to get himself together. “Yeah, no. I mean, no, I only took one pill, as the doctor said. I’m just stupid and thought watching this would be a good idea, since I couldn’t sleep,” he said, motioning at the TV. “But on top of everything, I’d forgotten that Matt was the one who bought me the DVD. He never really liked the movie, but he knew I did, so he got it for me and watched it with me a bunch of times,” he said, with a sniff. “And then I realized that Charlie, he’s never going to know his uncle, you know? He was a stupid asshole, but he was the best uncle, and Charlie will never get to have that,” he finished, full on crying.

Steve just held Danny close, “I’m sorry Danno. I know, I got ya,” he repeated over and over again. Danny held onto him with a death grip, so Steve started rubbing his back again. “Shhh, it’ll be alright. I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured quietly.

The movie finally ended and Danny eventually released his hold and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Steve settled more comfortably on the bed, getting ready to keep watch for the night. He had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you survived this one.   
I love Matt, and I hate everything that happened to Danny in seasons 5 and 6, and I hate more that they don't seem to remember what happened that much on the show, so here's Danny remembering, all together, at the same time, for maximum pain.  
I'd love to see what you thought of it!


	15. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some comfort in this one, but it gets suddenly taken away by the weirdness, so be warned!

Danny woke up in a strange place. He was feeling kind of dizzy and couldn’t remember how he got himself into this mess. He was tied to some kind of gurney, his arms and legs restrained, and a crazy looking guy was waving a knife nearby. Both his and Steve’s shirts had been removed as well.

To make things worse, Steve was lying on the gurney next to Danny’s, unconscious.

The last thing Danny remembered was sitting in the living room of a nerdy guy. He worked in a TI company related to the Traffic signals control in Oahu, and they thought he could have some information related to the recent collapse which caused accidents all over Honolulu.

Danny didn’t have any time to try to figure out what had happened, since the nerdy guy was currently pacing the room, muttering to himself and holding a huge knife in his hands.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing? Put the knife down, and we can talk, what do you say?”

The guy whirled around, looking completely unhinged. “SHUT UP! I know they are listening!”

Danny really didn’t know what to say to that. “Who’s listening, buddy? I can help you with them if you want, but you gotta get me out of these things,” he said, trying to get on the guy’s good side.

“NO! You’re both the same! They’ve implanted you with something, and I’m going to find out what it is!” The crazy guy said, pointing the knife at Steve.

“What?” Danny asked. “We haven’t been implanted with anything, we’re cops, and we can help you if you want!”

The guy moved closer to Danny, pointing the knife to his throat. “Stop lying,” he said more quietly. “You both have the same scar on your gut. They put something in there, and I’m going to figure out what it is.”

Danny shook his head frantically. “No, it’s nothing like that! We- he was hurt and needed-“

“SHUT UP!” The guy yelled, lifting the knife to plunge in Danny’s chest.

Before he could do anything, one of the doors was kicked open, followed by loud yells of “Five-0” and shots, when the guy didn’t drop the knife.

Danny would have stayed awake for the rest of it, but whatever he had been dosed with was making a comeback, so he closed his eyes, just for a little while.

He woke up in the hospital, right when Lou was explaining the whole mess. “He was convinced that the government wanted to get some information from him. He said he had been abducted by aliens once, and that the CIA was after technology the aliens had implanted on him. He thought you had already been ‘assimilated’, because you had similar scars from the liver surgery.”

“So he was basically crazy,” Steve quipped from his bed.

Lou nodded in agreement. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Lou and the rest of them eventually left, leaving Steve and Danny alone. “Are you really ok?” asked Danny.

“Yeah, Danno. I slept through the whole thing,” he said with a smile. “I’m sorry, I should have known,” he added, turning serious.

Danny shook his head. “We couldn’t have known. Besides the guy was crazy.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve said, settling more comfortably in the bed. “Besides, he didn’t even kow where to look for the tracking devices,” Steve said quietly.

Danny blinked in confusion. “What?”

“What?” Asked Steve.

“What tracking devices? What are you talking about?” Danny asked, sounding more anxious.

“What? Danny, don’t worry about it, you must have misheard me. Everything is alright, just go to sleep.”

That was the last time Danny actually slept. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went from slightly 'Duane Barry'-ish weird to 'crap, Steve is one of them' weird in no time, so apologies for the strange ending.
> 
> And if you caught those references, you have my eternal love.


	16. Pinned down

Someone said once that doing the same thing over and over again while hoping to get a different outcome was the definition of madness, and Danny started to agree, as he lay on the waterlogged floor of a yatch, pinned by a couple of shelves and what looked like a bed.

They were checking the yatch looking for the owner, a tech guy who had stolen some sensitive data and was blackmailing his boss and in turn the Governor.

Steve, Danny, Junior and Lou had tracked the yatch to the middle of the ocean and taken a speedboat to catch up with it (ok, so not everything was the same, he wasn’t as crazy as he first thought).

Once they boarded the yatch, Steve and Danny started checking the lower decks while Junior and Lou checked the upper one.

Danny didn’t find anyone on the lower deck, but there was a desk and some papers, so he started looking through them. He was trying to figure out what he was seeing on the computer when he heard screams from the top deck. “- of the -oat! – out!” He heard faintly.

Before he could climb the stairs to investigate, there was a loud bang, and he was thrown against the wall along with most of the furniture around him.

He opened eyes he didn’t remember closing to a real mess. There was water everywhere, there were pieces of wood panel pinning him to a place where the water was rising, and there was a flaming hole, where the door used to be.

Danny tried to push away the furniture to no avail, but at least the flaming hole wasn’t flaming anymore by the time the water was reaching his chest. The fact that Steve and Junior came through the hole at least explained that part.

“Danny!” Steve said, rushing closer. He studied the pile of things pinning Danny to the wall and with Junior’s help they started moving them. “Hang on, buddy, we’ll get you out of here in no time!”

Danny just glared at Steve, groaning when he had to look upwards, since the water had risen up to his chin. “I hate you,” he growled at Steve.

Steve and Junior were still trying to free him. “I know Danno. Just hold your breath for a minute and then you can go back to hating me as usual ok?”

Danny would have argued, but the water was up to his nose. He held his breath, closing his eyes as the water kept rising. He was trying to hold his breath, but soon enough he realized he couldn’t do it for much longer. He was just starting to lose it when he felt lips against his own, and opened his eyes to see Steve’s face right there, pushing air into his mouth.

They did that a couple of times before they could finally get Danny free. He came out coughing and spluttering, but he didn’t have the energy to do much else, so he let Steve and Junes whatever they wanted to get him out.

They moved him to another boat - not the tiny speedboat they’d come in, but an actual big boat with people in uniform and medics - and settled him on a gurney. It was only then that he got a chance to take a look at the morons who had gotten him in this mess in the first place.

Lou had a huge bandage on his head, and his clothes looked like he’s shoved them in a toaster. Junior only had a tiny cut on his forehead, but it seemed like he’d taken a bath in his clothes. Steve on the other hand, looked mostly unharmed, but he had that look like someone had kicked his puppy and tried to drown it as well. It took Danny a minute to figure out he was concerned about him. “How’re you feeling, Danno?” he asked.

“I’m good” Danny replied shortly. “But you’re all idiots, and I’m never getting on a boat with any of you again. Ever!”

He closed his eyes, feeling a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. “Get some rest, buddy. We’ll be off this boat in no time,” Steve said softly.

Danny decided to listen to his partner, this time. With his luck, the boat would probably capsize or something worse, and then he’d have to swim for his life again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay.   
I'm from Chile, and right now we are having pretty serious political issues, so I haven't exactly had the head space to write.   
I hope you like this one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update regularly, but I'll try.  
Thanl you for reading!


	17. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is whump, but it's what came out with the prompt.

It had been terrible week. They had been too late on their latest case, and it cost them more victims.

Everything else was going to hell as well, the Governor was getting some heat from the public, which in turn made her question the usefulness of the Five-0 task force.

Everyone was on edge, and to make things worse, Rachel had finally pulled the plug on any attempt of reconciliation her and Danny had started.

Steve had noticed that something had been wrong with Danny apart from the stress they all were under, but Danny had been closed off, not giving Steve any chance to figure out what was happening.

It was a Friday, and they didn’t have any new cases. Steve had just finished his latest report for the Governor, and he wanted nothing more than going home and forget about work for the weekend. As he was closing he noticed that Danny was still in his office, apparently working on something. He got an idea that would make his plan change slightly, but he didn’t mind so much, if it got Danny to talk about whatever was going on with him.

Over the week he had tried to talk to him, he’d tried everything but pretending to be seriously hurt, and even that idea had crossed his mind once or twice, but Danny had been quiet, dodging Steve’s questions as much as he could.

Steve finally decided that the time for subtlety past, so he just went there and proceeded to plant himself on the couch in Danny’s office.

“What do you want, Steven?” Danny asked plainly.

“Nothing, I just thought we could get some beers once you’re done,” Steve said with a shrug.

“Sorry, but I can’t. I have to go home,” Danny said with a shrug.

“Even better, we can hang out at your place, have a couple of beers, maybe throw some steaks on the grill?” Steve asked hopefully.

Danny shook his head, not even looking at Steve. “Sorry man. I can’t tonight.”

Steve deflated a bit, but he didn’t move from his place on the couch.

“You can go, I just have to finish this and I’ll be out of here.” Danny said, still using that plain tone.

Steve didn’t move. “I’ll just wait for you, we can close down together.”

Danny glared at him, for the first time since they’d been back. “ I’m not going home yet, I don’t want to have beers with you and I don’t want to hang out tonight, ok? Just go home.” He bit out.

Steve glared right back. “You want me to leave you alone?”

Danny nodded, not backing down. “Yes, I do want you to leave me alone.”

Steve lifted his hands in surrender, moving to the door. “Alright, I’m going,” he said defensively.

Just to be contrary Steve went back to his office and worked on a couple of expense reports. He was even making some progress in the longer one when a loud crash coming from Danny’s office made him jump.

He rushed there and found Danny standing by his desk, breathing heavily, and what looked like his mug and a couple of more things from Danny’s desk shattered on the floor. “Danny,” Steve said gently.

Danny shook his head. “Shut up!” He snapped, lifting his hands to his pass them through his hair.

Steve sighed. “Come on, Danno. Talk to me,” he pleaded gently.

Danny shook his head. “No, I don’t want to talk. Just shut up. Just-” he trailed off.

“Do you want me to leave?” Steve asked softly.

Danny seemed to consider Steve’s question for a few seconds but finally shook his head quickly. “Everything is a mess, I just want it to stop, you know? I want something to- Can you stay? Can you stay with me?” he asked shakily, lifting his tear filled eyes to look at Steve.

Steve moved quickly, moving closer to Danny and pulling him close. Danny clung to him, burrowing his face on Steve’s shoulder. “I got you Danno. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank all of you who have shown concern for the situation in Chile. 
> 
> I'm good, and I'm hoping that things get better around here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	18. Muffled scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of muffled screaming, so I hope it counts?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was a regular week for Five-0. Their latest case led them to a warehouse where their suspects were stashing drugs and guns. According to the intel they had, only a couple of people were guarding the warehouse, so only Steve, Danny, Tani and Junior had gone to check it out while the rest of the team were working on another case.

They separated to check the perimeter before entering the building. Danny moved to the back of the building, checking the entrances on that side, while Steve checked the side entrances. Danny was turning the corner when he saw a young woman, kneeling on the floor and seemingly picking up some things she must have dropped.

Danny moved quickly to her side, lifting his hand to his earpiece. “Steve. I’ve got a civilian. I’m going to get her to safety and then move back to position,” he reported. When he reached the girl’s side he moved to face her. “Hey, I’m detective Danny Williams. Can I help you with that? It’s not safe for you to be here, so I need you to move,” he said gently, noticing that she seemed to have dropped the contents on her purse to the floor.

The woman looked at him with a nod. “Oh, ok. I’m sorry! My bag was torn and everything fell off!” she said, moving to clumsily pick up her things. Danny felt something was off about her, but he didn’t have the time to figure out what it was right then.

He was busy helping her pick up everything, so he only noticed someone creeping up behind him when he noticed the woman looking behind his back.

He felt an arm grabbing him around his neck and a rag pressed against his face. He choked, the smell making his sight blur slightly, but he started struggling right away, using his elbow and feet to get his attacker to release him. It served at least to get the rag off his face.

“STE-ve” part of his scream was muffled by a big hand closing over his mouth. Danny bit the hand and tried to scream again, ignoring the curses behind him, but he hadn’t noticed the woman coming closer. She clocked him over the head with something, and it stunned him enough for the guy behind him to put the rag on his face again.

Danny held his breath as much as he could, and sagged in the guy’s hold. When the guy adjusted his hold, Danny elbowed him again, this time getting dropped to the floor. He called for help again, trying to stumble to his feet, but he was dizzy and couldn’t focus very well.

He heard screams, and the sound of shots nearby, so he ducked, not sure if someone was shooting at him. Then there were hands on him and Danny started to struggle again.

“Danno, it’s me. It’s Steve,” Steve’s voice finally made him stop struggling, and he tried to focus his sight on his partner.

“There was a woman, she’s with’em, she’s-” Danny tried to explain, to warn Steve. He was nauseous and confused, and things were blurry around him, so he didn’t want anyone sneaking on them again.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. I took care of them both,” Steve said. “I need some backup here, and a medic for Danny!” He said in a commanding voice.

Danny belatedly noticed that he’d dropped his rifle at some point, so he tried to reach his ankle holster. Steve stopped him. “Hey buddy. What are you doing?” He asked, taking Danny’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“My gun, I’m the backup,” he mumbled, trying to sit up. Steve sat at his side on the floor, helping him to sit up and lean against Steve’s side.

Tani and Junior moved closer, moving past where Steve and Danny were sitting and checking something there. Danny dozed for a moment, so he didn’t really pay attention to what they told Steve once they moved closer

“Don’t worry Danno, I’m the backup this time,” Steve said gently, holding on his hand a black piece of cloth and sniffing it quickly.

Danny tried to swat at Steve’s hand, but he didn’t manage to move too much. He watched as Tani and Junior moved back to the warehouse, remembering the reason they were there in the first place. “The op. You need to go,” he said softly.

“Don’t worry about it. Duke is taking care of it. The warehouse is empty, so we only have to check the evidence,” Steve said softly. “The bus is on the way, so we’ll head to the hospital to get you checked out. Ok?”

Danny settled more comfortably against Steve’s side, closing his eyes. “Thank you babe.”

Steve squeezed him gently. “I got your back Danno.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for their continued support. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	19. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in season 8, while Danny was wearing that huge sling and brace on his elbow. According to the show, he got hurt because Steve bought a second hand ladder. This is set a couple of weeks after that.

Danny was just fixing a light. Ok, he was fixing a light on the ceiling, while his arm was still on that damn sling, but Steve had gotten a new ladder, and Danny was checking the restaurant’s floorplan, so he needed the light above the bar to work.

He had made sure that the ladder was stable, that it was opened fully (which was a pain to do with only one fully working arm) and he hadn’t even gone up all the way, only three or four steps.

Steve was in the pantry, installing some shelves, so Danny didn’t want to distract him.

The only problem was that Danny had miscalculated the position of the ladder. He thought about getting down and moving the ladder a little to the side, but he could reach the light socket if he leaned to the side a bit. He climbed another step so he could use his bad arm to hold the socket, but the ladder suddenly tilted to the side.

Danny tried to hold onto anything nearby, but only managed to tangle his sling on a hook on the ceiling where they were hanging the chandeliers.

The ladder fell with a clatter, but Danny was left hanging from the hook. The sling pulled at Danny’s arm and slid around his neck, cutting his airway.

He tried to pull himself up, but his arm was on fire, and when he tried to call for help, he didn’t have any air left.

Luckily, Steve came to check on the noise. “Hey Danno, everything- fuck, Danny!” He exclaimed when he saw Danny hanging from the ceiling.

He lifted Danny higher, but couldn’t get the sling off the hook, so he used one hand to get his pocket knife and used it to cut it. As soon as he was free, Danny slumped against Steve, coughing and choking. “S’rry,” he rasped, but Steve only shushed him as he got him lying on the floor.

After that, there was no convincing Steve not to call an ambulance, so Danny put up with the fussing from the paramedics and the doctors.

Steve stayed with him through the whole thing, looking pissed as hell. Only when Danny was settled into a room for the night he managed to talk to him. “Listen babe, I’m sorry.” He rasped, his voice still messed up by the pressure his throat suffered.

“You’re not supposed to talk,” Steve said shortly, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

“Come on, I know I screwed up,” Danny continued, at least getting a reaction from Steve.

“You screwed up?” Steve seethed. “What the hell where you thinking?!”

“I don’t know!” Danny said, feeling a shiver running down his spine. “I’m sorry, I thought-”

“Well you thought wrong! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Steve raged.

Danny nodded in agreement, squeezing his good hand to stop it from shaking. “I know, I’m sorry,” he whispered. Steve must have noticed something because next thing he knew, Danny was being pulled into Steve’s arms.

“Hey, it’s ok buddy. You’re ok now,” Steve comforted him, gently rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and when they pulled away, Steve didn’t look so pissed off anymore. “No more ladders for you, we clear?”

Danny frowned. “Like ever?” He asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes. You are forbidden from using ladders for the rest of your life. If you need to reach something in a high place, you call me. We clear?” Steve said seriously.

“Alright, just don’t complain when you have to come over to put up the Christmas tree, or take it out,” Danny grumbled, coughing slightly.

“I promise I won’t,” Steve said, with a happy smile.


	20. Trembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is some sort of missing scene for episode 6.25, after Danny and Steve's surgeries.

Danny woke up in a strange place. There were lights above him, an annoying beeping sound and that strange smell which told him he was in a hospital.

He looked to the side and found Chin Ho Kelly standing at the side of Danny’s bed. He smiled at Danny, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “Hey brah, how are you feeling?”

Danny was freezing, he couldn’t stop his body from trembling, and on top of that, he felt sore and a bit nauseous. Trying to explain all of that would take far too much effort, so he just moaned in discomfort instead.

Chin squeezed his hand again, looking away to talk to someone. Next time Danny blinked, someone had covered him with more blankets, so at least he wasn’t as cold anymore.

Chin was still there and he smiled reassuringly when he noticed Danny looking at him. “Hey, everything is alright. Surgery went well, so they will move you to the ICU in a little while, ok?”

Danny frowned, he needed surgery? He didn’t remember that part.

Chin seemed to understand Danny’s confusion. “Do you remember what happened before? Steve was hurt, and you offered to help?”

Danny’s eyes widened, and he tried to sit up, but Chin wouldn’t allow it. He looked at him desperately. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Chin kept one hand on Danny’s chest, shaking his head. “No no no, he’s recovering Danny. He was badly hurt, but the doctors said that the transplant went down without complications. He’s got a long way ahead of him, but the doctors are hopeful of his recovery,” he said gently.

“W-what?” Danny wasn’t really tracking, and the last thing he remembered was Steve bleeding, and telling him that he was dying. He whimpered in pain, not only physical, now even more convinced that Steve was dead.

Chin moved his hand to cradle Danny’s face. “Hey, none of that. Steve is healing. He was hurt badly, but you helped him, and he’s getting better, ok? He needs to heal, but he’s going to be alright,” he said gently.

Danny’s breath hitched in relief. He started sobbing softly, letting out all of the pent up fear from that terrible day.

Chin comforted him as best as he could, letting him know that he was not alone, and reassuring him that Steve would be ok and that he would get to see him soon.

Danny would have argued that he wanted to see him right then, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He had started shaking again, and it made everything hurt worse. A nurse came closer, and did something to one of the machines, and suddenly it was impossible to stay awake. At least everything stopped hurting.

He gave up the fight and finally closed his eyes, hoping that Steve would still be alive when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have infinite hate for how everyone either ignored Danny or treated him like crap in this episode, so this is a tiny bit of comfort that was missing for me.


	21. Laced drink

A stakeout was usually a boring affair. Waiting outside a building, waiting for something to happen.

This time, on top of being bored, Danny was a little bit annoyed.

They were after a guy accused of laundering money for a terrorist organization, and their intel said that he frequented a particular club in Waikiki.

At Steve’s suggestion that him and Danny went to the club to wait for the guy to show up, both Tani and Junior started laughing, somehow implying that they were too old for that club, so they would stand out like a sore thumb.

As a result, Tani and Junior ended up going to the club, while Steve and Danny watched the back doors and Lou and Quinn watched the front (there was no convincing her to get into a tiny dress, and not even Steve tried to make it an order).

They had been there for a little over an hour when Tani spoke through the comms. “Hey guys. We may have a problem. I can’t find Junior. He went to the boys’ room about ten minutes ago, and he hasn’t come out yet.”

Just then, they saw the back door opening, and Junior stumbling out, moving as if he was drunk.

“We got him, Tani. Quinn, go inside and watch Tani’s back.” Danny ordered, as he moved out of the car.

As they walked closer, a man came out through the club’s back door and moved to where Junior was standing, crowding him. He leaned close, and Danny started walking faster, motioning for Steve to hang back.

“Jay? Is that you? I’ve been looking all over the place for you man!” Danny said loudly, glad that the guy jumped away from Junior in surprise.

Danny moved even closer, standing between Junior and the other guy. “Jay, what the hell are you doing here? Have you been drinkin’ again?”

Junior’s eyes were opened wide and for the first time Danny saw true fear in them. “I had a soda. Only soda. Hav’n’t been drinkin’ Sir.” He mumbled quietly.

Junior’s words only served to feed Danny’s rage. “Ok. Enough drinks for you, my man. Let’s get you home,” he said loudly. Not surprised when the other guy stepped closer, trying to stop them.

“Hey brah. You kinda caught us in the middle of something. Why don’t you take a walk and come back a little later?” The guy said in a menacing tone. 

Danny smiled widely, not moving an inch away from Junior’s side. “Oh, I’m sorry. We had plans already, so you’ll have to find someone else to finish whatever it was you were doing,” Danny said with a tight smile.

The guy moved from menacing to actually threatening, standing on Danny’s face. “I told you to take a walk, Haole.”

Danny actually laughed in the guy’s face. “Sorry babe. You’re about to pencil someone else in,” he said, watching as Steve moved closer. While Danny was talking, they received Quinn’s confirmation that Junior’s drink had been tampered with, so Steve had the pleasure to drop the guy to the ground and cuff him. He found in the guy’s pocket a vial with a white powder, which was all he needed to arrest him.

Meanwhile, Danny turned his attention to Junior. He was looking at the scene dazedly, not really tracking what was going on. “Hey buddy, Do you want to sit down?”

Junior nodded, his legs buckling to sit right where he was. Danny took hold of his arm, helping to lower him to the floor more gently.

Steve handed the guy to Lou and went back to where Junior and Danny were sitting on the floor. “Hey buddy. A bus is on the way, ok?” He said gently.

Junior was leaning against Danny’s side, half asleep, and only Danny’s arm around his shoulders was keeping him upright. “I think it’s time to call this thing off and try another day,” he said quietly.

Steve nodded, reaching for his comm. “Guys, we’re done for the day. Meet with Lou out front, and we’ll wait with Junes until he’s checked out.”

Before Steve was done talking, the back door of the club opened and Tani came out, moving quickly to crouch in front of Junior. “Junes, what happened?” She asked worriedly.

Just then the ambulance pulled up, so Steve briefed the paramedics. “We believe he was dosed with Rohypnol or a similar substance. Our crime lab is checking a sample, but I don’t know how long it’ll take to get the results.

The paramedics transferred Junior to a gurney and moved him to the ambulance, but before Danny offered to go with him, Tani jumped in. “I’m going with him,” she said, not giving them any chance to argue.

“Of course you are,” Danny grumbled. “Can you warn them that he’s a SEAL, so they let you stay close to stop him from killing anyone?”

Tani just rolled her eyes. “I’m not leaving his side.”

Once the ambulance left, they moved back to the cars. Steve moved to where Lou was still parking. “I’m going with Lou, to make sure our guest feels comfortable.” Steve said with barely concealed anger. “You head to the hospital, make sure our boy is ok?”

Danny nodded. “Just don’t do kill the guy. Or don’t leave any evidence,” he said, only half joking.

Steve only smiled as he got in Lou’s car.


	22. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set after Tani's brother comes out of Rehab.   
According to google, drug related Hallucinations can appear after drug use, but not necessarily right after using, so I went with that.

It was around 3 am when Danny got the call. He looked blindly for his phone and once he got it, he squinted at the screen, surprised when he say Tani’s name on the screen.

“Hey Tani. How can I help you in this fine evening?” he said in a sleepy growl.

He didn’t exactly get a reply from Tani. _“Koa, listen, you are confused. I never said that,” _he could hear Tani’s voice talking to someone else.

“_SHUT UP! I know exactly what you did!_” A male voice was screaming nearby.

_“No, sweetheart. You’re confused. Let me get you some help, and we’ll clear this up, ok? Just-“ _Tani’s pleading was interrupted by the man’s screams.

_“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_

Danny was already rushing out the door, but the sound of a gunshot and Tani’s scream, followed by a clatter and the call ending, made him bolt to the car. He dialed Steve’s number as he was peeling down the road. “Steven. Meet me at Tani’s place right now!”

“On my way. Do we know what’s going on?” Steve sounded alert and ready to go, which was a relief to Danny.

“I think his brother is having some sort of episode. We don’t want to spook him, but I heard a gunshot. We need to hurry.” Danny relayed, concerned.

“Copy. We’ll be there in 10.” Steve said before hanging up.

Danny arrived before anyone else. He parked down the road and moved quietly towards the house. He couldn’t see anything because the curtains were closed.

He was getting ready to go in when Steve’s truck and Lou’s SUV appeared around the corner. Adam came out of Lou’s truck, hurrying to Danny’s side.

“I know Koa, let me talk to him,” Adam asked quietly.

Steve and Danny shared a look, and Danny shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You don’t have any training for it, and I’m not sure if he’ll know who you are right now,” Danny said with a wince.

“I’m going, you guys try to find lines of sight into the house. I’ll keep my comm open, see if you can hear what’s going on,” Danny said, leaving his gun with Steve.

Danny moved to the door and opened it slowly, knocking on it a couple of times before going in. “Hello? Koa?” He asked, not finding anyone in the living room.

Koa came rushing from a hallway, waving a gun around. “Who are you?! How did you get in here!?”

Danny lifted his hands, talking calmly. “Hey Koa. I’m Danny, Danny Williams. I work with Tani.”

Koa was very fidgety, looking quickly from Danny’s face to a random point in the room. “I don’t know you! What are you doing here?”

Danny stayed still, talking in a soft voice. “Yeah, but Tani talks about you all the time. She actually called me, but the call got cut off. You think I can talk to her?”

Koa shook his head, turning to look at the same corned of the room. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He yelled, pointing the gun in that direction.

Danny moved closer. “Hey, hey. No need to yell. I’m sure they’re only trying to help, right?”

Koa turned to him, looking surprised. “You can see him? Tani couldn’t, she wouldn’t believe he was there.”

“Well, I can see him, but I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Danny said, moving closer to Koa.

_“Danny, I’m in position, I’ve got a shot,”_ Steve’s voice said in Danny’s ear.

Koa was talking at the same time. “He won’t shut up. Doesn’t let me think! I just want to think, you know?”

“Oh, no. That sucks. I hate when someone doesn’t let me do what I want,” Danny said, hoping that Steve wouldn’t do anything crazy. “Maybe you’re going about the wrong way? I’ve always thought that guns are the worst way to make a point, you know?” He continued, moving closer to Koa.

Koa looked at the gun, seeming surprised at the fact that he was holding it. “This is Tani’s. I peeked when she was locking it, so I took her while she was sleeping,” he explained. “I just wanted him to stop, you know?”

Danny nodded, now standing really close to Koa. “I know, buddy. But guns just make everything more complicated, so why don’t you give me the gun and we can give it back to Tani?”

Koa turned quickly, raising the gun to point it in Danny’s direction. “No. I need it,”

_“Danny,” _Steve voice said in his ear.

“Hey, you don’t need to do that,” Danny said gently. “We can talk this through, make him keep things to himself without needing a gun, you know?”

Koa seemed to deflate a bit. “I just want him to shut up,” he said desperately, lowering the gun.

Danny moved quickly, taking the gun and pulling Koa to sit on the couch. “Hey, I get it. We’ll help you with that, ok? We got you,” he said gently. “Adam is coming in, and we’re going to take a ride, to find some way to shut him up, ok?” He instructed, glad that Adam came through the door right away.

“Now I need to talk to Tani, can you tell me where she is?” Danny asked gently, only now allowing himself to get worried about her.

Koa looked in the direction of the hallway, wincing as if in pain. “I didn’t mean to. She tried to stop me, so I locked her in the pantry,” he said, looking down at his knees.

Noelani came through the door and moved to Koa’s side, so Danny took the chance to move away and together with Steve they went in search of the pantry.

They found a chair barricading a pantry door, and quickly moved to open it. “Tani? It’s Danny, I’m going to open the door, ok?” He called out, before opening the door.

Tani was shaking from head to toe, and Danny pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw her. “Hey sweetheart. It’s ok, everything is ok,” He crooned in her ear, as she broke down in tears.

“Koa, he’s not well, he didn’t know what he’s doing,” she tried to explain.

“I know, honey. Noelani is with him right now, she’s going to check him up and we’ll get him some help, ok?” Danny consoled.

“He didn’t mean to,” Tani continued to defend her brother.

“I know, it’ll be alright. We got your back,” Danny comforted her.

He would make sure himself that they had all the support they needed. He knew what it felt like to be alone in this island, and he wouldn’t let Tani feel like that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! :D


	23. Bleeding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very broad interpretation of the prompt, I hope you like it!

Steve knew something was wrong with Danny. Something had been off for weeks, or even longer, but between work and Steve’s own problems, he hadn’t found the right time to talk to Danny about it.

Danny had been withdrawn; he had declined every invitation to go out for drinks after work. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping very well, and he had started to lose some weight.

Steve was planning on heading to Danny’s place on Saturday, and stay there until he got some answers, but on Friday night he got an unexpected visitor

Kamekona came through the door, not even bothering to knock. “McGarrett. Why didn’t you say anything? Are we not Ohana?”

Steve watched dumbfounded as Kamekona moved to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Steve.

“Hello Kamekona, please have a seat. Can I get you anything?” Steve snarked.

Kamekona didn’t say anything, still looking pissed.

“Alright, what is it that I didn’t tell you about?” Steve asked, trying to be patient.

“Danny is having money problems, I can help and you didn’t come to me,” Kamekona said with a sad shake of his head.

Steve frowned. “Money problems? He doesn’t have any money problems!” he argued.

Kamekona rolled his eyes, taking some papers from a folder and handing them to Steve. “I got word that he’s missed a couple of payments of his house. If he keeps going like that, he could lose it.”

Steve didn’t bother asking how Kame had gotten Danny’s bank information, but from what he could see, Danny had started having trouble paying his mortgage months ago. Only this month he had managed to pay the monthly payment from three months ago. On top of that, there was a $2.000 transfer every month which had started at the same time as the delayed mortgage payments.

Kamekona showed Steve a second document. “I thought he was being blackmailed, but it says here that the account he’s transferring belongs to his ex-wife.”

Steve frowned, looking at all the information. “I don’t get it. From what I know, Danny pays for Charlie’s school and gives Rachel about a grand of alimony. But this looks like Danny is giving her almost all of his salary.”

“You really didn’t know about this?” Kamekona asked, looking concerned.

Steve shook his head. “I had no idea, but I’m getting to the bottom of this before the weekend is over,” he bowed.

The following morning found Steve knocking on Danny’s door at 9 am.

Danny opened his door looking half asleep and pretty annoyed. “What is the matter with you? Saturdays are meant for sleeping late! 9 am in the morning is not late!”

Steve didn’t rise up to the bait. He just squeezed past Danny to move inside. “We need to talk,” he muttered seriously.

Danny grew serious, following Steve into the house. “Ok, what’s going on?” he asked cautiously.

Steve dropped the folder with the information he had gotten from Kamekona on the coffee table. “I want to know why you didn’t say something.”

Danny gave Steve a worried look and reached for the papers, his face turning red from anger at what he found. “You went through my bank account?” He bit out.

Steve was too pissed to care anymore. “No I didn’t. Kamekona somehow got a hold of that information, because he got word that you had money problems. So basically, I had to find out about my partner’s money problems from him.”

Danny seemed to shrink into himself, dropping the papers back on the table. “I’m trying to deal with it. I didn’t want to say anything, because it’s not really your problem. I trusted in someone I shouldn’t have and it bit me in the ass, that’s all,” he said quietly.

Steve frowned, his anger fading when he heard Danny’s defeated tone. “What’s going on, Danny? Why are you suddenly giving so much money to Rachel?”

Danni sighed, moving to sit on his couch. “It’s nothing sinister, really. We have to pay for Grace’s college and for the dorm, and books and stuff. I was stupid and didn’t have enough savings for it, so I’m having to skimp a bit on other stuff,” he said with a tired sigh.

Steve sat at Danny’s side, looking at him in concern. “You’re a couple of months behind on your mortgage, Danno,” he said quietly.

Danny flinched slightly, looking away.

“I don’t get it. Wasn’t Amanda paying for half of it?” Steve asked.

Danny shrugged halfheartedly. “She’s suddenly under the impression that both Rachel and I are doing very well, so we don’t need her help after all. She’s been thinking about getting a new car, so she’s spending the money on that instead,” he said with a sigh. “As I said, I trusted in the wrong person, that’s all.”

Steve frowned in concern, knowing that this was not the time to plot Amanda’s murder. “What about Rachel? Shouldn’t she pay for half of it?”

Danny nodded in agreement. “She is paying for half of it, or at least trying to. I think Stan is helping, but I’m not going to ask him to pay for my part.”

“What about me, can I help? I’ve got some money save, and I still have some retirement money,” Steve jumped at the chance to do something.

Danny glared at him. “Don’t you dare. I don’t want or need your money. It’ll take me a couple of months but I’ll get things sorted out.”

Steve glared right back. “You’re not eating, probably trying to save money, but you’re also not sleeping. You can’t go on like this, Danny.”

Danny tensed even more. “I’ve got it handled,” he bit back.

“No you don’t. If you keep this up, you won’t have a house in a couple of months!” Steve argued, getting angry.

“Well, right now I still have it, and I want you out of it,” Danny said, standing up.

Steve stood up as well. “Danny, you’re being unreasonable,” he pleaded.

“Even more reason for you to leave,” Danny bit out.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Danny glared at Steve and moved to open it.

“Howzit!” Greeted Kamekona, pushing his way into the house. He was pulling behind him a small suitcase.

“What are you doing here? And what gave you the right to get into my private life, huh?” Danny snapped.

Kamekona looked truly confused. “You’re Ohana, brah. You’ve been there for me every time I’ve needed your help, even when I haven’t asked for it,” he said matter of factly.

“I don’t want your charity,” Danny said shakily, not looking at either of them.

Kamekona quirked his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m a businessman, brah. I don’t do charity,” he said seriously. “I do, however, have an Italian restaurant without a menu, and the Chef I hired is a fine cook, but hasn’t been very successful in coming up with a menu.”

Danny frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, he thought about giving the food a Hawaiian twist, but we haven’t gotten a very good reception with the spam alfredo or the pineapple carbonara,” Kamekona said with a shrug.

“Well, that’s because both things sound disgusting,” Danny argued, way past the point of caring about Kame’s feelings. “I still don’t get what that’s got to do with me.”

Kamekona smiled happily. “You’re selling me your Nonna’s recipes!” he said, taking a thick folder and handing it to Danny.

Danny had to sit down, and he started looking at the papers. His eyes widened at what he saw. “Are you out of your mind? This is way too much money for a bunch of old recipes!”

Kamekona rolled his eyes. “What do you think it costs to put together a decent menu? I’ve already paid a fourth of that to my guy and all it got me was Spam Alfredo. You can ask Chef Morimoto if you don’t believe me, but these things cost big money.”

Danny shook his head in denial. “I’m no Morimoto,” he said shaking his head.

Kamekona rolled his eyes. “Alright. Then you don’t mind if we use your recipes for the restaurant without paying you anything?”

“Hey, wait a minute. You can’t just go and use them!” Danny argued.

Kamekona smiled. “Why not?”

Danny sighed in defeat. “Because they’re valuable to me. And I guess they’re valuable to you, but don’t you think this is too much?”

Kamekona looked at him seriously. “I charge my own cousin for the use of my brand, and that was only after he went on strike. I don’t just give away money, brah.”

Danny took a real look at the deal Kame was offering. It would solve all of his money problems, but could he really accept it?

Steve’s hand reached out, trying to take the folder from Danny’s hand. “Give me that, you can’t go on trusting that Kame doesn’t have a loophole where you can’t cook even a salad at home without paying him back,” he warned.

Danny pulled the papers back, grabbing a pen and signing them quickly. “No, shut up. This is not your deal, it’s my deal, and I’m taking it, because Kame is a cheap sob, but he knows the value of things!”

Kamekona looked pleased. He reached for the folder, checked the signature and handed Danny the large suitcase.

“Of course. You brought cash?” Danny shook his head.

“Yeah brah. I don’t trust in banks,” he said with a nod.

Danny was having a bit of trouble processing the whole thing. That morning he truly felt like he was slowly bleeding out, knowing that if he kept going like that he could lose the house and even the car. Now, he had more than enough to pay for Grace’s college and catch up with his mortgage payments.

Steve bumped his shoulder, trying to get him to stop thinking so much. “Hey Danno. I can help you to keep the money in a safe place,” he offered.

“We’re not burying it, anywhere.” Danny stopped Steve before he could get any funny ideas.

“Fair enough. In any case, you’re not dealing with this by yourself anymore. We clear?” Steve said seriously.

Danny wanted to argue, but he was also tired of feeling like he couldn’t talk about his money problems to anyone. “Alright babe. Whatever you say.” He said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this idea, and I'd love to hear what you think of it.   
I'm still planning to complete all the prompts, but it may take me a few days.  
Thank you so much for reading!


	24. Secret Injury

Danny had to admit that from time to time he had some really stupid ideas.

It usually happened when he was by himself, with far too much time in his hands, and when the children were with Rachel. This time was no exception.

The children were out of town with Rachel and Steve was climbing a mountain or something as ridiculous with Junior – they had invited Danny, but Danny was not in the mood for walking 100 miles up and down a hill – so Danny was pretty much on his own for the whole weekend.

He made good use of the time on Saturday, cleaning up the house and doing some work in the backyard. He stopped for lunch, and would have carried on cleaning if it wasn’t for a stupid idea sneaking up on him.

He had bought Charlie a two wheel scooter to replace the tiny one he had grown too big to use anymore, and it was sitting in the backyard, taunting him.

There was a small skateboard park right down the street, with a small ramp and a couple of rails. Since most of the kids headed to the beach with their families on the weekends, the park would probably be deserted.

He went outside to check if the park was in fact deserted, and then moved quickly to Charlie’s room to retrieve the scooter.

It wasn’t the same as riding a skateboard. The steering thing got in the way a bit, and it took him some time to balance in two wheels, but after about 10 minutes he had the thing figured out.

He tried a small ramp, and when that didn’t seem too hard, he went for the halfpipe, which was when everything went to hell.

The front wheel got stuck on a crack in the pavement, and when Danny tried to straighten it, the whole thing slid to the side, sending him crashing to the floor.

He fell on his hands and knees with the scooter under him. He managed to keep his head from hitting the floor, but felt some part of the scooter squishing against his chest as he fell. He would have been thankful that he hadn’t injured his knee if he had not needed a couple of minutes to catch his breath.

He dragged himself and the mangled scooter back to his place and threw away the remains of the poor scooter. He’d have to get Charlie a new one before Friday.

He moved to the bathroom to clean some scrapes on his elbow and knee and to check his chest. It was still hurting, but from past experiences, Danny could tell that nothing was broken, he would be sore for a day or two and he should be fine.

He took a couple of ibuprofen and moved to the couch. He’d had enough excitement for the day.

* * *

Monday found Danny moving slower than usual, but other than the ache on his chest, he was feeling fine.

Steve seemed to notice that something was off, but Danny had an explanation ready in case he asked.

“I tried a workout video from Youtube that a friend from Jersey swears by. It was the worst idea I’ve had in the year,” he said with a shrug, wincing when his chest twinged.

Steve laughed at him, but thankfully bought the explanation.

* * *

They caught a case that same day, the kidnapping of a little girl, daughter of a tech guy. The kidnappers needed a specific software which would allow them to hack into a number of companies and get privileged information.

They found the kidnappers before the ransom was due, and Danny took great joy in chasing one of them, tackling him to the ground and cuffing him. Or he would have, if his chest had not hurt like a son of a bitch right then. “You’re under arrest,” he wheezed, as he Mirandized him.

He pushed the guy all the way back to the cars, where Steve and Junior were waiting. Tani was with the little girl while paramedics checked her over, waiting for her parents to arrive.

Steve smiled as he watched Danny coming closer with one of the kidnappers in tow, but his expression fell when he saw Danny’s face. Both him and Junior came closer.

“What happened?” Asked Steve, while Junior took the guy and moved him to a black and white.

Danny winced, feeling as if something was poking him in the chest every time he took a breath. “Nothing, I told you I’m sore from working out,” he snapped, trying to keep his act.

Steve took his arm and dragged him to the car, signaling Junior to get a paramedic. “Right, and I bet you’re wheezing because of allergies. If your lips start turning blue it’ll be because you’re cold, right?”

Steve led him to the Camaro and opened the door, making Danny sit sideways on the passenger seat with his feet on the ground. Before Danny could defend himself, the paramedic showed up. “What do we have, gentlemen?” she asked.

Steve pointed at Danny. “He’s having trouble breathing. I don’t know if he hurt himself while catching our perp, but he won’t say what’s wrong.”

Danny glared at Steve, but he knew that his ruse was over. “Yes, I tackled the guy and it hurt, but it’s been hurting since Saturday. I fell, and hit my chest against a metal bar,” he said, as he opened his shirt to show his badly bruised chest.

Steve looked livid, but stayed silent while the paramedic checked Danny.

“Alright, you should definitely get checked out at the hospital. I don’t think anything is broke, but you may have a bruised lung, and that could cause serious complications. I’m going to call for a second bus-”

“Wait, I don’t need a bus, he can drive me to the hospital,” Danny interrupted.

The paramedic didn’t look too convinced, and neither did Steve. “If you call the bus, it’ll take it at least 5-10 minutes to get here, and it’s not like I’m dying here. If he drives me, we can go now and save them the trip for something that’s not as urgent,” he tried to convince the paramedic. He turned to look at Steve. “Right?” he pleaded with him.

Steve still looked pissed, but he nodded in agreement. “I’ll take him,” he muttered shortly.

* * *

Steve drove Danny to the hospital in silence. He stayed with him while he was examined, waited with him for the results of the tests and even stayed while he was given meds and instructions for the managing of his injury.

He was sent home a few hours later with instructions to make some breathing exercises, take some meds and go back to the hospital if the symptoms didn’t improve after 3 or 4 days. Steve drove him home, and still didn’t say anything.

Danny got out of the car and Steve followed him inside, but he only left the car keys on the coffee table and moved towards the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. “Hey, you’re not really leaving before we can talk, are you?” Danny asked in a low voice, still feeling sore enough not to talk more loudly.

Steve turned to glare at Danny. “Talk? What about? The fact that you lied to me?”

“You don’t understand,” Danny tried to explain.

“What don’t I understand? The fact that you lied to my face? Or maybe that you still haven’t told me how the hell you got hurt? Should I try to understand why you didn’t go to the hospital when you got hurt in the first place, or why you didn’t call me to go with you? What the hell is it that I don’t understand?!” Steve snarled. 

“I took Charlie’s scooter and I fell on my face, ok!?” Danny yelled, wincing when the ache in his chest increased.

Steve gaped at Danny for a few seconds. “You what?”

Danny sighed, moving to sit on his couch, the meds were really starting to get to him. “I took Charlie’s scooter to the park down the street. I tried to make a couple of jumps, and in the last one I fell. I fell over the steering bar and hurt my chest. I also wrecked the thing, so I have to get a new one before he comes here next Friday.”

Steve sat on the coffee table, in front of Danny. “You took Charlie’s scooter,” he asked. At Danny’s nod he continued. “That thing is like one feet tall…”

“Not the old one, the new one!” Danny contradicted.

“Ok, so one and a half feet tall?” Steve corrected.

Danny just rolled his eyes.

Steve shook his head, half annoyed and half amused. “Ok. I get why you didn’t want to tell everyone what happened. But I thought you’d tell me if you got hurt.”

Danny sighed, looking at Steve’s face. “I know. It was stupid, but I really thought it was just a bruise. I know what broken ribs feel like, and this wasn’t it, so I thought it wasn’t anything serious, and I didn’t want to publicize my stupidity,” he explained.

Steve seemed to consider his answer for a minute. “Alright, apology accepted, on one condition.”

“What do you want?” Danny countered with a long suffering sigh.

“I want you to follow doctor’s orders. I want you to tell me where you got Charlie’s scooter so I can get it for him tomorrow, and I want you to call me next time you want to do something stupid, so I can help you to pick yourself off the floor at least.” Steve said seriously.

Danny nodded in agreement. “Alright. But you’ll have to get a helmet, knee and elbow pads, and maybe some sort of isolating suit, ‘cause that thing is dangerous, man.”

Steve took Danny’s hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him to his room. “Sure thing Danno, I’ll get the largest roll of bubble wrap I can find. But for now, you need to get some sleep, ok?”

Danny just nodded tiredly. He was ready to sleep until next week, but he still needed to make sure that things were good between Steve and him. “Babe, I’m really sorry about lying to you,” he said, feeling guilty that he had betrayed Steve’s trust over something so stupid.

Steve could tell that Danny was doped up to the gills, but appreciated the sentiment. “It’s alright Danno,” he said, pulling him gently close and planting a kiss on his head.

Danny went to sleep thinking of Steve jumping in an adult sized scooter, and how much bubble wrap he would have to get for him.


	25. Broken voice (alternative prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this note may be longer than the chapter itself.  
So, I tried to come up with something for "Humilliation" which was the next prompt, and it never happened. Then, I came up with this cool idea for Broken voice, I typed about 80% of that, but I forgot to save it, and my computer crapped out so I lost all of that.  
So here you have a rushed, not very deep drabble, totally unrelated to my original idea, but I figured I'd just post something so I can move on to the next prompt and hopefully finish this thing before 2020.  
Oh, and it's kind of set in 9.12.

Steve once said that Danny had a tone, but with time he realized that he had been completely wrong, because Danny has many different tones.

The loud, high volume and tone means that Danny is pissed off because he was scared by something unexpected, like Steve using a live grenade in an interrogation.

The quiet, threatening tone means Danny is pissed off, but that you threatened someone he loves, so you either do something to fix that or you will die a slow, painful death.

The quiet, forced giggles mean that Danny is terrified and trying to hide it, or deal with it somehow.

The quiet voice, accompanied by throat clearing, means that Danny is upset, but trying to get over it.

The voice that greets him when he picks up the phone is one he’s never heard before. “Steve,” Danny whispers in a broken voice. “Grace- there was an accident,” he grates, and Steve rushes out of the house and towards the hospital, because that’s a tone that he’s never heard before, and he doesn’t want to hear it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still sticking around and I hope to have something better for the next prompt! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!  
Wish me luck to complete this crazy list!!


End file.
